Dragon Fire
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: Jade lives in Mission City, where all citizens have been evacuated because of a supposed 'terrorist attack'. But she's been joined in her solitude by an army of tiny robots who seem set on calling her Prime. But Jade can't hide an army some small robots for long, not after sending out the call for more, not after Barricade attracted the attention of the Autobots.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I've lately become re-obessed with Transformers. I'm going to start watching the cartoons, obviously starting with G1, because I can. I find it sad that I may have to rely on my five-year-old cousin for info...It's kind of depressing. **_

_**Anyway, so now that's all overwith. I'll try to keep my Author's Notes short. Unless, I ramble...or need to tell you a bunch of stuff. **_

_**This is my second TF fic, my first being Missing Danger. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Singer: I own Transformers.**_

_**Bumblebee: -puts hands on hips and starts lubricating-**_

_**Optimus: Bumblebee, stop lubricating on the girl.**_

_**Bumblebee: -starts playing Hakuna Matata innocently-**_

_**Singer: -now covered in 'lubrication liquid'- I don't own Transformers and now need to shower.**_

* * *

The last thing Jade Beatrix Carter had expected to wake up to was a giant alien war.

The raven haired, large brested, purple eyed female had moved to Mission City to escape her abusive parents after she graduated.

Now situated in a small one room apartment on one of the busiest streets, she had a place to call home while she worked up enough money at the strip club for a new home.

But she had never in a million, trillion years expected to wake up to the view of fighting robots.

"What the _hell_ is going on?! And why do I have to be such a heavy sleeper!?" Jade complained stomping to the window, and glaring out at the hulking masses of metal.

A shockwave tore through her apartment, blue energy washing over all electronics in the room before vanishing into her remote control car.

The sound of metal on metal reverberated through the small bedroom.

"Why do I have the feeling something bad is gonna happen?" She questioned, backing towards her bed.

"Because it probably will!" A small, slightly Japanese voice sounded to her left and Jade let out a small scream, batting the mechanical creature away from her.

"Ouch." The small device groaned, shaking it's small head and scuttling back up the bedside table. "I mean no harm. I here to protect you!"

"What...?" Jade combed her fingers through her bedhead.

"I was created by AllSpark. So was they." The small robot pointed to the evil looking once-remote-control car and the once television.

The car let out a hiss, stalking on clawed pedes towards her.

"You stay away." The tiny robot growled, pulling a gun from nowhere.

"Orders to..." The red-eyed black toy twitched several times. "Terminate...all organics."

"Not while my Spark still glows!" Several gunshots fired off, and the television snake-robot dropped a metal box on the red-eyed robot's head and let out a chuckle.

"What are you?" Jade pressed herself against her wall, clutching a pillow in fear.

"We autonomous robotic organisms known as Autobots." The tiny bot proclaimed. "We were created by the AllSpark."

"What is that?" She pointed to the banging from the box.

"He is a Decepticon. You can tell by red eyes."

"What are your names?"

"I am Nadir! This is-" The tiny Autobot quickly drew himself up on his six spindly legs.

"I am Viper." The snake hissed, bobbing it's head. "We've chosen to be your guardians."

"But I don't want a guardian." Jade said slowly, edging towards her closet.

"Too bad. Now you have seen us." Nadir shrugged. "You will be protected. It is vital."

"Why? Why do you have to protect me?" She felt along her closet for the handle and squeezed inside, searching blindly for clothing.

"You are special." Viper hissed, glass scales clattering as she moved. "It is to be done. My research shows you have no company. We do not require feeding, as both myself and Nadir are charged."

"The Decepticon-"

"He has a name." Viper spat.

"I do not care if he is _Oprah fragging Winfry_, he is a fraggin son of a rusty glitch." Nadir grumbled, returning to his alt mode, Jade's out of date flip phone.

"You are immature!" Viper huffed, Russian coloring her tone.

"Im going to pretend like none of this happened." Jade edged out of her room and bolted.

* * *

Jade really did not want to go into her room, but her bed was ten times more comfortable then her springy couch.

Her unusual purple eyes peered around the corner, and she tiptoed into the bedroom, lifting her phone up with a spatula and transferring it to the side table.

She crept under her covers as quietly as possible.

The box seemed to shuffled, making a whirring noise that soon shut off.

Jade fell into uneasy sleep.

* * *

'_Mid-afternoon yesterday there was a large terrorist attack on Mission City, damaging a large area of residences. The large group of terrorists were taken out by a small army unit who were spending a recreational weekend after returning from Qatar. All seventy-nine thousand three hundred sixty eight citizens were evacuated to nearby Edinburg until repairs are done. Government funding will be given to each family until they can find jobs. More on this story at eleven.'_

"Why did I get up this fucking early?" Jade snarled into her chipped coffee cup. "Oh, that's right. My resident _robots_ want go looking for shit! And have to drag me along!"

Viper paused, pulling her thin tail from the wall socket and deactivated the hologram of the news announcement.

"I am sorry." She apologized. "Even I do not know why my partner wanted to search the streets this early in the morning."

"You heard the radio, and the broadcast though Viper. The area destroyed happens to be around this building. You have no way out, and no one will check to see what we're doing. It is perfect time to go." Nadir snorted, scuttling around on the kitchen counter.

"Fine let's get this over with." Jade sighed, placing the empty cup down and heading for the door.

A slight cough echoed behind her.

"Jade, your help would be appreciated." Nadir demanded.

"For a robot-"

"_Autobot_!" The male shrieked in protest.

"-you sure are bossy. It's a little strange to have two biochemical whatevers in my apartment."

"Three. Including the Decepticon."

"Can't you just like...kill it or something?" Jade asked, sending the metal box a glare.

"We could. But it is still possible for him to be converted." Viper glided over. "May I?"

Jade extended her arm, shivering at the foreign contact was Viper wrapped herself loosely around her charge's neck.

"I thought...you know, you'd be cold." The raven muttered, extending her hand to Nadir who sat on her shoulder. "And you're not very heavy either."

"We are still living beings, even if we made of metal." Nadir smiled, gripping her shirt as Jade headed out the door and down the stairs.

* * *

"This is pointless, Nadir. What are you looking for?"

"We have only been out five minutes, Jade. You see that intersection? We're going there."

Jade sighed, trudging forward with the Tinybot on her shoulder. Viper had vanished moments ago, proclaiming she was scouting ahead.

Jade suspected that the snake had left to get away from Nadir's orders.

Nadir tugged a piece of Jade's hair bringing her to a halt, he scuttled around to her other shoulder and a blue light shot out his equally blue eyes.

"What did you just do?"

"I have changed by alt form. You see that iPhone, in the middle."

"So, now I have an iPhone." Jade grumbled, scrabbling off the piece of rubble.

"Nadir," Viper appeared. "I have found something; an offlined Autobot and another Decepticon."

"Deceptiscum! Where!?" Nadir's voice reflected excitement.

"There." Viper pointed to a hunk of metal tied in chains.

"Let me go your fragging femme!" The green mech yelled. "_Nobody_ ties up Soundsmash and gets away with it!"

"Silence you fool!" Viper drew a cannon on him. "I could have destroyed you by now."

The Decepticon continued ranting, and Viper led them to the offlined Autobot.

"I believe his name is Jazz." Viper slithered between the two halves of silver robot. "He was once the first lieutenant to Optimus Prime."

"Who?"

"Optimus Prime." Nadir replied for his partner as she delved into the still mechanical being. A hologram shot from the phone's head. "He is the leader of the Autobots."

"He's pretty small." Jade blinked at the red-and-blue flamed Autobot leader.

"He is thirty two feet tall. I merely shrank the hologram." Nadir sniffed, tiny feet pricking her shoulders.

"Oh. That would make more sense."

"For a human with no previous interaction with us," Viper's head appeared next to Jazz's shoulder. "You are taking this extremely well."

"Well, I've used to be a kind of quiet person." Jade shuffled over to the halves of robot. "I figured I'd go-with-the-flow on this one. Plus, once you get over the initial shock, tiny robots who can hold an intelligent conversation with me is kind of neat."

"I am very glad you think we are _'neat_'." Nadir's voice dropped with sarcasm.

"Nadir, leave her be." Viper sighed, her voice coming from behind Jazz's head. "May I ask a question, Jade?"

"I guess." She put her hands in her pockets. "How much do you know about mechanics?"

"Um...I worked at a mechanic shop before I moved to America."

"Excellent. Come around here, if you please." Jade circle the dead robot. "As you can see, I've cut out some of his helm. According to my scans, Jazz was ripped in half from shoulder to..."

"Crotch?" The human supplied.

"Yes, I suppose. Which explains how his spark chamber, his heart, is still intact as well as his processing unit."

"So, he should be alive?" Nadir questioned, a slight frown in his tiny metal face. Viper nodded.

"You could save him." Jade realized.

"Yes, but he'd need a host body, until we can fix this one. I'm aware that you have a private storage space below your apartment. Would it be possible to put Jazz's body there, until it is fixed?"

"I guess. Where are you going to put him until then?"

"Viper," There was a tone of respect in Nadir's voice as he spoke thoughtfully. "When I exchanged my alt mode, I spotted a rather large set of speakers."

"Those will do. I'm no medic, but I know enough." The snake smiled the best she could. "Nadir and I will get them. Can you stay here and find a car we can put Jazz's body into, please?"

"At least you're _polite_." Jade sighed, trudging down the road to a nearby Honda.


	2. Chapter 2

"Carefully."

"_Carefully._"

"Watch the edges!"

"Gentle!"

"Carefully..."

"A little to the left."

Jade growled, withdrawing the shiny metal box from the back of the middle speaker.

"If you want it done so _perfectly_, do it yourself." She scowled at Nadir.

"I can't do it!" He exclaimed. "Have you seen size of my legs? I don't even have _opposable thumbs_!"

"Then shut the fuck up and let me put the stupid spark thingy in."

Nadir had the decency not to say anything and kept his puny mouth shut for several minutes.

"If you open your mouth," Jade hissed, carefully pushing the empty spark chamber into the speakers. "I'm going to dangle you out of the window on the end of my fishing rod."

"Let me out of here, you squishy human glitch!" A muffled yell exploded in the silence from the closet. "You can keep me in this safe forever!"

"Shut up!" Viper snarled, smacking the wood of the closet door, where they were holding the two Decepticons hostage. "You have no right to speak."

The other Decepticon said something to his unseen companion and both quieted for the moment.

Viper glanced over as Jade finished pushing the box in and glided over.

"Would you assist me?" The snake questioned politely. The human nodded. "The red wire and the green wire go together."

Viper and Jade spent the next hour or so wrapping and taping wires together, ignoring Nadir.

"The processing chip should be able to go in now." Viper's throat plates moved, pushing the disk up and coughing it out of her mouth.

Jade picked it up and made a face as she pushed it into the open back of the left speaker.

"I don't know what else to do with him...if we had a medic maybe..." The snake sighed.

"I want to go out tomorrow!" Nadir insisted. "We can look for more then!"

"I don't care. I need to get food. But right now, I'm going to sleep. The club I work at is down the street a bit, so I'm not working for quiet a while."

She padded to her bed and fell into her pillow face first.

Nadir returned to his alt mode and Viper watched over everything with her eerie blue optics.

* * *

The disassembled speakers were the first thing Jade saw when she woke up. The second was the closet slowly nudging open.

She scrambled from her comfy bed, nearly falling on her face in her haste and slammed it shut.

"Viper." She hissed, alerting the snake who blinked. "Viper, can I have the tape?"

The snake smacked the black electrical tape over and Jade quickly wrapped it around the handles.

"Fragging human glitch."

She shook her head, shuffling through her morning routine before grabbing her shoes and the two small Autobots for their "field trip".

Viper asked Jade to go to the level of apartments above her, which turned out to be a good idea.

Sitting in front of her upstairs neighbor's door was a tiny purple robot, waiting patiently on a stool for somebody to find her.

Her build was slim, with nimble fingers and adorable silver optics. Her shoulders were smooth, rounded nearly, and glass swung from several chains from her head. The sliding face shield on her head was tilted slightly, split in two and made of opaque black glass.

She blinked twice at the human, dropping off the high stool and shuffling over shyly.

The purple robot was nearly knee-height, reaching up to gently touch Jade's shin and then lifting curious eyes to her.

"Hello." Jade smiled, voice quiet.

"Hi." The AllSpark-made robot would have blushed if she could have.

"What's your name?" Viper asked, dropping to the floor beside the second female.

"D-dragonfly." The poor thing looked ready to bolt at any second.

"I'm Jade. These are my...friends, Viper and Nadir."

"Nice...nice to meet you."

"Are you by any chance," Nadir asked gruffly. "A medic?"

Dragonfly nodded, eyes brightening.

"Can I..." She faltered. "Can I come with you?"

"Sure. What could one more robot-"

"_Autobot_!"

"-do? We needed a medic anyway."

Dragonfly perked up, skipping after the human femme and her mechanical roommates.

The moment Dragonfly was let into the house, she skittered over to the speakers Viper had tried to turn into Jazz.

"Energy." The shy bot chirped, poking the spark chamber with her finger. "It needs energy...and more parts."

"What kind of energy?" Jade asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Energy. If you hook the spark chamber up to a generator," The purple femme seemed in her element now and not so nervous. "That might help. Energon would probably be best. I don't suppose you have any, do you?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Jade grumbled, lowering onto her lumpy couch. "Viper and Nadir get charged, and the two Decepticons in my closet I know nothing about."

"D-decepticons?" Dragonfly stuttered, hiding behind a speaker.

"It is safe. We would not allow our charge to be harmed."

The purple mech nodded.

"Who is this?" Dragonfly pushed her hands in and scanned the speakers with several different colored lights.

"Apparently, his name is Jazz," Jade leaned forward onto her knees, long black hair falling over her shoulder. "And he's the First Lieutenant to Optimus Prime. But I dunno who or where the Prime guy is. Heck, I dunno nothin about the 'Autobots'."

Dragonfly blinked at her, optics curious before turning to her discovering process.

"You don't?"

"Yeah. I only met Nadir and Viper yesterday. This weird wave of blue light came into my room and made my stuff come to life."

"Strange." Dragonfly shuffled backwards and hopped down, shuffling over to Jade's spot.

A green light shot from her eyes, scanning over the human who let out a squeak in surprise.

"Scan complete. Processing information..." A whirring noise emitted from the small panel on Dragonfly's arm. "One percent complete."

"This will probably take a while. My equipment is _horribly_ out of date."

"What's your alt form?" Viper tilted her head, climbing Jade's arm and draping herself around the human's neck like a metal scarf.

"A laptop." Dragonfly answered, rummaging through the closet by the door and dragging out a wagon Jade had bought but never used.

"Can we go now?" Nadir asked, pacing up and down the coffee table.

Jade lifted him into the wagon, and then put the other two Autobots into it.

"Two percent complete." Dragonfly's arm announced as they descended in the elevator.

Jade headed for the body of the offlined Autobot lieutenant, placing Dragonfly and Viper down with the wagon.

"Fill it up as much as you need." She waved at them as she vanished into the nearest grocery store with Nadir.

"My scans of your fridge and pantry show you lack the following..." He cleared his throat. "Cheese; milk; various fruits and vegetables; bread; potatoes; various meats; eggs; cereal."

"Yes. I know I'm missing a lot." Jade sighed, debating prices. "But I work minimum wages at The Ruby as a bartender, I can't afford much."

"It's all paid by the government, isn't it?" He scoffed, pushing a loaf of bread into her cart. "Get whatever you need."

"I suppose." Jade longingly glanced at the clothing before heading over.

* * *

"I see you were successful." Jade commented as they strode up to Jazz's body. Dragonfly smacked her head against his external armor, cursing softly as Viper snickered.

"Yes. And your scan processed by another one percent."

"That's going pretty slowly." Jade hummed, helping to lift one of the larger objects onto the wagon. "I think it's time to head back. Nadir mentioned Viper wanted to talk with our first Decepticon."

* * *

Months had passed, and Viper hadn't gotten through to the Decepticons, Soundsmash and Twitch.

Nor had Dragonfly managed to bring Jazz back online. In fact, she was still fixing up the speakers.

Nadir had found an upgraded laptop not too long after Dragonfly had showed up, but the scan -once it finished- did not show anything out of the ordinary.

The government had started repairing the city, starting on the opposite side of town.

Jade had days before she had to talk to an official.

**-:-**

"Jade," Dragonfly shuffled over and the human glanced down. "I was thinking...I don't have an allegiance yet, and I don't want to be an Autobot or a Decepticon..."

"What are you getting at, Dragon?" The purple eyed female asked, kneeling to look at the purple femme.

"...could I...ally myself to you?"

"I guess." Surprise flashed across her face. "But we wouldn't have a cool name."

"Trixbots." Nadir scuttled over. "Because your middle name is Beatrix."

"Okay, that does sound good." The raven nodded, rubbing her fingers over his head. "Yes. Go ahead, Dragon."

"Viper and me too?"

"Viper and _I_." Jade flicked him but smiled.

All three Mini-bots smiled back, their optics offlining to a dull gray, before onlining again in a bright purple color.

"That is so cool." Jade stared, kicking the closet to shut up the complaining Decepticons.

Dragonfly nodded, returning to her work and Jade set out for the kitchen to make dinner.

It was only several minutes later, when Jade let out a sharp shriek and dropped her knife, which skittered across the counter and dropped down to the floor, but only after scraping her shin.

"I'm so fucking clumsy!" Jade whimpered, clutching her finger close.

Dragonfly meandered over and scanned over the girl.

"Scan complete: wounds on both hand and shin. Scan required."

The purple femme frowned as she scanned over the girl with a blue beam.

"Scan complete: Low Energon levels detected."

"Dragon, she's losing human Energon." Viper hissed, spurring the larger femme into action.

Soon enough, Jade's wounds was covered and Nadir was helping her cut things.

The Energon scan was forgotten for now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay! Okay! I give! I give! Stop!"

"Viper." Jade demanded.

"Any and all information." The ruthless hacker demanded.

"My designation is Soundsmash. My creator is the AllSpark. I was made a Decepticon, but Lord Megatron was killed in battle. I was discarded in the city, and neither I nor Twitch, who is the last of my brethren around, have heard from any Decepticon."

"Would you consider joint us Trixbots?" Viper lifted an optic ridge.

"I..." Soundsmash's optics flickered as he thought. "I guess."

"It's not like you get any perks." Jade mumbled. "Except, you know, not getting killed by Decepticons for disobeying orders."

Nadir snorted from her shoulder while Viper continued with Soundsmash, having him make at least ten different promises in Cybertronian.

Jade move out of her bedroom into the living room, where she knelt next to Dragonfly, who was wedging an important piece of metal into the speakers.

The purple femme glanced up, smiling as the metal went in.

"The process of temporary body upgrade is nearly complete." The glass on her head tinkled as she swung around. "We'll need a source of energy soon."

"There's probably a generator I can get."

"Five." Dragonfly pushed a chip into the speakers and sorted through the pile in the wagon behind her.

"You've gotta be kidding me." The human sighed, trudging to the fridge for bread only to discover she had none.

Jade's voice echoed through the apartment as she announced she was going to the store and promptly walked out with Nasir still on her shoulder.

Jade was stepping over a large wire when she paused.

"Nadir, this is the main power line, right?" She frowned prodding at it with her foot.

"Yes. It powers this part of the city. Why?" The cell asked, purple eyes fixed on her own.

"Nothing." She hummed, deep in thought as she continued into the store, picked up bread and hurried back up to her fifth story apartment.

Dragonfly glanced up as she entered.

"You're curious." The purple femme stated, glancing at Shockstorm, who was seated on the couch.

"Dragonfly, would the power line work for resurrecting Jazz?"

"Perhaps." She nodded, looking at the speakers. "I'll have a look later."

The raven nodded, poking her head in to check on Viper, who was in the middle of reasoning with Twitch.

Soundsmash tugged on her shirt, green head reaching her waist.

"Yes?" She turned, crouching to look him in the eye.

"Do you think..." He suddenly seemed nervous. "Do you think we should send out a call?"

"Huh?"

"Incase other bots were made by the AllSpark." His pale purple eyes looked hopeful.

"I guess. Do you have a transmitty thingy we can use?"

"I'll go change my alt mode!" He assured, darting out the door.

Jade shook her head.

* * *

Dragonfly snapped an alligator clip onto part of the spark chamber in Jazz's new body then glanced down the line.

Jade carefully stepped over the line of wires and then clipped a pair together.

Dragonfly snapped one onto the other side and then stepped back, scanners on high to detect anything.

"Well?" The human asked, seated against the wall.

"My scan shows that small amounts of radiation are beginning to accumulate inside the chamber.

"That's good, right?"

Dragonfly nodded, and then hopped down from the table.

Her eyes shifted over to the two former Decepticons playing cards in the corner with Nadir.

"Twitch," The thin black mech started, eyes shifting upwards. "We need these cables out of the way."

He skittered upward, climbing the wall and using the large metal shooting gun in his arm to attach the wires out of the way.

He dropped once he had finished and returned to the game.

"Prime! Prime! I did it!" Soundsmash raced up, a goofy expression on his face.

"Prime? Optimus Prime?" Jade frowned. Viper glanced up, thin tail lodged inside a computer.

"No. You! You're our leader, which means you're a Prime. Unless you'd rather be a Lord. Like Megatron."

"But Megatron is dead, dead..._dead_!" Twitch sneered.

"But I'm not a Prime."

"Oops." The Russian spiked accent made everyone in the room fall silent.

"What did you do, Viper?" Jade asked slowly, dreading the answer.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" The snake asked, shifting slightly.

"Bad news."

"I may, or may not have changed your last name to Prime."

"What!?"

"The good news is that I managed to hack one of the government's Sectors."

"Which one?" Dragonfly asked her fellow femme.

"Sector Seven, where Megatron and the AllSpark were kept."

"I can't believe you change my last name! Can you change it back!? You can change it back, right?"

"Um...no." Viper shook her head, scales around her head fluttering.

"Well, shit."

"It's not that bad." Nadir patted her leg awkwardly.

Jade grumbled and stomped to the kitchen counter, and smacked it was she brought out food.

She yelped as her hand it the counter, and pulled it back as crackles of blue energy vanished.

The apartment was quiet, and then the sudden sound of shifting metal permeated the air.

"Creator!" Three mechs tackled her to the ground.

"Ow."

"Sorry. Did we hurt you?" The army green one asked from her left.

"Don't be hurt, Creator!" The smaller silver one wailed.

"Yeah. What they said." The third grunted.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, pushing them off as the Trixbots crowded behind her.

"We don't have designations yet!" The smallest replied.

Dragonfly ran a scan quickly, causing the three new mechs to hide in alarm.

"Scan complete. Processing." Dragonfly muttered. "AllSpark energy detected."

She passed a scan over Jade too.

"AllSpark."

Jade blinked.

"That's not good is it?"


End file.
